


if i may

by George_Benji



Series: Bad Things Happen [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: He never got a goodbye.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz
Series: Bad Things Happen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	if i may

Alfredo found out he was immortal in the ninth grade. He sawed at his arms with a pair of scissors for two hours. He wished that it had worked.

Being immortal meant he could do anything. He could become a professional sniper and never lose. So that's what he did. Eventually he got picked up by a crew as old as time. The Fakes.

It wasn't long before he discovered they were all immortal too. 

Geoff was the oldest, a few hundred years on everyone else. Jack, Ryan and Lindsay were all up there in triple digits as well. Michael, Gavin and Matt Bragg were about twice as old as they looked. Trevor and Jeremy about the same as Alfredo, and Fiona even younger.

They were able to pull off the wild things you only see in movies. Nobody cared who got shot or captured. Everything turned out fine eventually.

But then one day it didn't.

Being immortal meant that they had all the time in the world to get close and fall in love. Michael and Gavin annoying each other across lifetimes. Jeremy and Ryan getting to know each other closer than any two people ever had. 

Alfredo and Trevor… 

Years and decades of waiting up all night for each other. Jumping off the highest building they could find. Shooting each other to see what hurts least. Falling asleep together every single night for the rest of eternity… waking up together. Kissing and making breakfast.

A lot of things get boring when they last forever. Alfredo liked to say that three things he'd never get sick of. Pizza, Trevor, and his crew.

Of course Trevor was part of his crew but… he deserved his own category. 

But Alfredo went on a heist with his crew one day. Just as usual, no one planned throughly and people got hurt. It was never a big deal.

Until it  _ was _ a big deal.

Geoff gets shot, goes down and immediately everyone can tell this time is different. This time he doesn't get back up.

They lose Lindsay next. She goes out with Fiona one night and Fiona comes back, covered in Lindsay's blood and she doesn't speak for three months.

Ryan, Jeremy and Gavin all go in the same fight. They have the entire LSPD after them and the news plays their deaths on loop for two weeks. Michael loses it and takes out half the LSPD in one night. He doesn't come home.

Alfredo figures it's best that Ryan and Jeremy went together. It made more sense and he can see them ending up much different than Michael.

Jack goes next. She says she needs a helicopter ride to clear her mind. The news reports a helicopter crash later that night.

Next is Trevor. Alfredo wasn't ever sure how he went, he was always quiet after Geoff died. It was just Trevor was there one day, and he wasn't the next.

Then Fiona left. She starts a fight she can't finish at bar she doesn't own.

Alfredo's at home one night, playing a video game with Matt Bragg. It'd been a half a year since Fiona passed. They're still struggling every day. The door rings. Bragg goes to answer. Gunshot. Body falling. Alfredo sprinting. 

More years pass. Alfredo learns how to keep a low profile. He waits for Trevor. Every fucking night he sits out on the couch and looks anxiously at that god damn door and he waits.

He never got a goodbye.

He never got a fucking goodbye and now all he can do it sit on his dumb, pretty ass and wait for some kind of sign. Some kind of sign that any of his friends are still there, that they're not really gone.

He remembers, or reminisces about when the crew had shared how they found out they were immortal. 

Geoff didn't die from a fever, Jack survived a car crash, Ryan shot himself in the head by accident. Lindsay got mauled by a bear, Michael blew himself up, Gavin slipped out of a tall building. Jeremy got beat up by a group of older gangsters, Matt Bragg got his head sent through a TV screen, Fiona got her neck slit in her sleep. Trevor drowned in the ocean.

When Alfredo admitted what his first had been like, something he'd never told anybody before, the atmosphere grew thick and he regretted ever telling them. He regretted it until Trevor asked him to join him out on the balcony. 

They talked about everything. Their pasts. Their deaths. Their hopes. Their love…

Alfredo knows that Trevor wants him to be happy now. He probably wants Alfredo to find a nice man or something and live a happy life. Find a new crew. Use his talent that took lifetimes to acquire.

Instead Alfredo rolls Trevor's old pistol around his hands and puts it in his mouth. 

He wakes up, covered in a sticky red mess, hours later, but still alive. 

Trevor still hasn't come home yet.


End file.
